


Recreo

by GordoTerronillo



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, General, School
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordoTerronillo/pseuds/GordoTerronillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agotado, me pregunto por qué no he puesto ya remedio a la tortura. Suguro/Rin. General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: mundo y personajes de AnE todo de Kazue Kato.

"Plop"

"Plop"

La vena de su sien se hinchaba por momentos.

"Plop"

"Plop"

Apretó puños y mandíbula hasta que dejó de sentir el dolor, sus dientes chirriaban.

"Plop"

Cada gota un martilleo, y su sien palpitando con una furia desconocida hasta entonces.

"Plop"

"Plop"

Llenó sus pulmones con la lentitud que da el hartazgo, recitando mentalmente viejos cánticos con la esperanza de enajenarse de aquel horrible sonido.

"Plop"

Imposible. Sus párpados palpitaban al ritmo del bombeo de la sangre.

"Plop"

"Plop"

Si abría los ojos aquello que enfocara experimentaría la combustión espontánea. Suspiró, sus nudillos blancos.

"Plop"

Incansable, como solo algo inanimado puede serlo. Y vuelve a preguntarse cómo es que no le ha puesto remedio aún a la tortura.

"Plop"

"Plop"

Los puños acaban por golpear la mesa. El estruendo alerta al otro individuo que comparte el aula en esa hora de descanso y se gira confundido.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Okumura! ¿No lo oyes? ¡Tira ya el jodido helado!

Rin, como si no entendiera sus palabras, solo frunce el ceño.

"Plop"

 _Círculos mágicos y técnicas de sello_ soporta una nueva gota, y Suguro se levanta entonces apartando la mesa a patadas para acortar de unas zancadas el espacio que les separa. Un tirón y el más que derretido helado cambia de dueño y de boca. De una sola sentada el mayor se traga el helado y le tira el palo a la cara.

Gritos, maldiciones e insultos. Pero ni rastro de aquel goteo irritante, eso bien valía unas anginas.


End file.
